


Dwindling, Mercurial High

by sevenlostkeys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas, it's so soft, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: The dream has ended. The Twelfth Doctor and Clara are awake now. But all Clara wants for Christmas is a nap.
Relationships: The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dwindling, Mercurial High

“Look at you all happy,” Clara said laughing through the snow on her way to the TARDIS. “That’s rare.” 

“You know what’s rarer? Second chances. I never get a second chance, so what happened this time? I don’t even know who to thank….” 

Clara ran into the console room and the Twelfth Doctor took one last look around before closing the doors behind him.

“So, what’s next, Clara Oswald?” 

“You’ll laugh.” 

“Try me.” 

“For starters? A nap. With no dreams...or nightmares.” 

The Twelfth Doctor chuckled. 

“Told you. Admit it, we could both use one. After the...space crabs.” Clara shivered, crossing her arms to warm herself. 

It didn’t take much. It never did with Clara. 

Well, come on then,” he nodded the way towards the corridor that leads to the sleeping quarters. 

She headed that towards her old room -- had he kept it as it was, even though she’d gone? She swung the door open to find it was exactly the same. She smiled to herself, taking it as a confirmation that he really did care. She went into her walk-in wardrobe, tossing off the flannel nightie in favor of a pair of black pair of pajama pants and cami. She threw a slouchy grey jumper over it, fluffing her chestnut hair slightly. 

She walked out into the bedroom to find the Doctor leaning against her vanity, lost in his thoughts. 

She padded across the room and sat cross-legged on the bed.

“Doctor?” Her voice was soft, a gentle interruption to his neverending inner monologue. 

“I know you don’t sleep much but...could you stay with me this time?” 

He looked up at her, gaze intense. 

“I’m not sure how it’ll help.” 

Clara pursed her lips, swallowing lightly. She slid her right hand across the bed, fingers tapping. 

“Come here, you daft old man.”

He swaggered across the room and sat down, unlacing, and kicking off his boots. 

“And your coat,” she directed. He shook it off his shoulders letting it pool on the floor next to his shoes. 

She grabbed him by his hoodie, curling up close to him. His arms gently caged her, as if she were fragile porcelain. In a way, all his companions were, no matter how brave. A glittering menagerie of souls he plucked from across time and space. Having her so close like this invigorated him. She smelled of custard and tea with too much milk. He desperately wanted to kiss her. It hadn’t even occurred to him until he almost lost her. He was stupid like that. And he'd gotten incredibly lucky this time. He'd gotten her back. He wouldn't lose her again, no matter what.

Her grip loosened on his hoodie, her fingers fiddling with the zip. He was cloaked in layers, the fine cut coats, and dress shirts. Her palms ran across the threadbare shirt, searching for his heartbeats, the gentle drumming that captured the seconds and the time between. She could feel his gaze, heavy-lidded. He shifted slightly, inching closer. She shut her eyes then, heart in her throat. 

His lips brushed against her forehead, his breath warm against her brow.

“Sleep now, Clara.” He tightened his embrace.

 _Now I know it’s not a dream,_ they thought in tandem, hybrid heartbeats betraying their external calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling particularly soft about these two idiots. Enjoy the fluff.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's song "Illicit Affairs."


End file.
